The Cupid Conundrum
by joop-pa-pa96
Summary: For 300 years Cupid has suffered a life void of the thing she brings. Love. For 300 years Jack couldn't remember. Cupid is all alone. Jack is a guardian. Who was Cupid's long lost love? Who is Jack's mysterious Lissie? Jack/Oc
1. Prologue: Birth of Love

"I think you're supposed to get shot with an arrow or something, but the rest of it isn't supposed to be so painful." - Manuel, age 8

* * *

The boy gave his fiancée a nervous look and hesitantly said, "A-actually we were going to go ice skating tomorrow…"

There was a silence in the room that seemed to build just as the anger of the small woman did. Her usually pale cheeks were turning slightly red, her brow was furrowing, her lips pursed slightly, if he didn't know that her temper was rising he knew it when she opened her mouth.

"You're not mad are yo-."

"I can't believe this," She snapped. At the moment she didn't care if she was acting like a brat, although she knew in her gut that it would come back to bite her in the butt later. "You promised me! You promised!"

"Lis-."

In her anger she interrupted him. "No," She snapped, "go ahead." Her voice rose an octave and she squeaked as she spoke. "Have fun, see if I care. But don't expect me to be so available next time you call." Angrily the brunette stomped over to the door. Thinking of something truly terrible to say she stopped and turned back, "You know. Hans has been asking me to go sledding with him for the past few days now…I think I might just take him up on that offer."

"But you hate him!" He seethed. "He acts as if he owns the town! He looks down on everyone, like he's better. He doesn't respect our relationship. And he flirts with every girl in town."

"But at least he wants to take the time to be with me…unlike my actual fiancé." With that she tried to leave, but he stopped her.

He held her arm, "Stop. Come on. We need to talk about this."

Giving a sigh she said in a strained voice, "Just…save it. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Her hand gently held the door handle.

"No," he said gently putting his hand on her shoulder, for an instant she thought he was going to apologize and make everything better…but she was wrong, "the snow is coming down in sheets. Stay here for the night."

She got out of his grip and stomped out the door.

"I lo-." He tried to say.

However before his fiancée could hear another word, she slammed the door in his face and left. As soon as she was a few feet from the house she realized her mistake. She couldn't even see the house anymore. She walked blindly into the woods, her blood freezing in her veins. The cold was making her sleepy and weak. All too soon she succumbed to the cold and slipped into death.

Bright blue eyes slowly were eaten away by a pale shade of pink. They opened.

Her first breath.

_"Cupid."_

_"What?"_ She thought looking up at the moon. A new muscle stretched in her back. Letting out a small gasp the woman in pink realized that two dovelike wings extended from her back. Hesitantly she gave them an experimental flap.

_"Your name is Cupid…spread love…_"

And then, nothing.

Giving a small giggle she jumped into the air, letting her wings lift her higher and higher. She felt so free there. Looking down to see how high she was she saw two pink objects almost buried in the pure white snow.

Slowly she descended.

A pink bow and a beautiful pink quiver full of heart arrows.

"So pretty," she mumbled. "Spread love huh? Love…" Her head snapped up as memories flooded her mind and she uttered his name in horror. "Jack."


	2. Chapter One: She's like a Love Song

"My mother says to look for a man who is kind. That's what I'll do. I'll find somebody who's kinda tall and handsome." - Carolyn, age 8

* * *

It had been a years since guardians had defeated Pitch and his nightmares. In that time Jack had gained many believers and was spreading the fun of winter all over the globe. With the help of some of Sandy's dreams and the Tooth Fairy's memories of course. And by word of mouth, Jamie had refused to stop believing even though Jack only visited in the winter months.

However every so often he'd stop by the Tooth Fairy's Palace to look at his memories. As he did this he'd remember more of the people he used to know while he was alive.

It brought him a sort of peace to remember those people and places in his old life. However some of his memories baffled him with their vague overviews.

Today was such a day.

The white haired winter spirit flew into Tooth's Palace on his wind and called out to the lady/hummingbird/fairy of the place.

"Hey, Tooth, could I have another look at my memories?"

"Sure thing, Jack," Tooth, or more commonly known as the Tooth Fairy, said with a smile. She fluttered away and soon fluttered back with the memory box of teeth. "Want to be alone?" She asked.

Jack nodded, "Thanks." Taking a deep breath he accessed his memories.

_A beautiful girl with long brown hair and shining blue eyes._

_"You can't catch me!" he taunted. "Come on Lissie, you're so slow!"_

_"Jack," she called, "it's no fair! Wait for me!"_

_Jack laughed and ran faster. Faster and faster, until he hit something very hard. A large blocky boy with greasy blonde hair. The boy smirked and cracked his knuckles, "What you running from Jack?"_

_"H-hey, Hans," Jack stuttered, "just playing-."_

_"Got you!" Lissie called catching up to him. She frowned when she saw Hans standing menacingly over Jack. "Jack, what's going on?"_

_"Leave, Lissie, I'm teaching Jack a lesson. Go play with your dolls," Hans sneered._

_Lissie's brow furrowed, "You leave him alone!"_

_Hans snorted._

_"Lissie," Jack whispered, "stay out of it."_

_"Or what?"_

_"I'll punch you," Lissie said._

_Hans laughed and Lissie baled up her fist and punched Hans in the gut._

_The memory flashed to a later memory._

_"You shouldn't have done that," Jack said as Lissie nursed her eye._

_"Yes I did."_

_Jack frowned, "Why?"_

_"You're my best friend, Jack."_

Jack snapped back from his memories. "Who was that?" He stared down at his teeth. "T-Tooth!" As he asked about this mysterious "Lissie" he saw, Tooth's expression was that of shock, but it soon sadden, at the mention of the name.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she said looking at her hands, "I don't have her memories anymore."

"What? Why? What happened to them?"

Tooth fluttered over to an empty hole in the wall where she kept all the teeth. "I promised not to tell." A few teeth fairies cooed sadly at the empty hole.

"Who?"

"A close friend of mine."

Jack flew to her, "But Tooth no one should have a right to take those memories even if she-."

Tooth interrupted calmly, but firmly. "Jack. I promised not to tell. And she has every right. Look, Jack, don't go digging on this. I'm not quite sure what you'll find is what you want. And some memories aren't meant to be remembered." She said sadly, "At least, that's what she told me." With that Tooth flew back to work.

Leaving a stunned Jack, with his confusing memories, and a mysterious girl

-Far, Far Away-

Sighing she plucked off the last petal of the daisy she held before she threw it away. Sometimes it was real boring being cupid. Being stuck eternally at fifteen and watching everyone around you fall in love can make a permanent teenage girl jealous after three hundred years.

Not having a place to belong made it worse. Cupid had no palace or underground hideout. She had no little team of workers to keep her company when the days grew dull and listless. She only had the unknowing couples that she brought together.

"There they are," she muttered as a man and woman walked by her. The boy was overly nervous with the small square bump in his pocket. Silently she knocked her arrow softly humming "Kiss The Girl" from _The Little Mermaid_. Just as they got to a bench and sat down she let her arrow fly, giving him just the boost of courage and love he needed.

The man proposed to the girl and the elated girl cried out, "Oh, John. Yes I'll marry you!"

Cupid blushed and cooed, "They are so cute together!"

Her moment of love joy was interrupted by the sound of a clock ringing the hour.

Pulling out a pocket watch she sighed, "It's that time of the year again." With an incredible jump she jumped into the air and flew on her large dove like wings to Paris, France. The city of love.

She did this every year on the night of February 14th; Cupid would reclaim her treasure and contemplate whether or not to destroy it completely.

Digging with her fingers she found where she had buried it. Looking up at the moon she asked in a soft voice, "Why did you do this to me? What did I, of all people, do to deserve this?" Clutching the tarnished gold box to her chest a tear slipped down her cheek. "Why am I the one who has to be cursed like this? I bring happiness to everyone, but myself. Even one of your guardians has someone."

But the moon made no answer.

Just like it did every year.

But this year something in the air…was changing.


	3. Chapter Two: Violets are Purple

"Love is like an avalanche where you have to run for your life." - John, age 9

* * *

Cupid slowly approached the Tooth Palace, "Knock, knock…anyone home?" She playfully asked as she landed, gracefully, onto the pink tailed ground.

"Cupid!" Tooth cried and practically attacked her mouth, fingers praying the lady of love's mouth open, "Yup, they still look as white as a baby dove's wings."

"Thanks Tooth," she tried to say with Tooth's fingers still in her mouth. "Uaa…can I have my mouth back?"

Giving an embarrassed giggle, the hyper fairy pulled her fingers out of the love guru's mouth, "So…how was Valentine's Day this year?" She led Cupid over to a small table and couple of chairs.

They sat.

It had been almost a month since, "Good…good. Still no answer though. But then again that's no different than any other year."

"You'll get one soon," she said putting a comforting hand on Cupid's shoulder.

"I suppose."

"Did you…actually destroy them this time?"

Cupid shook her head, "Still can't bring myself to do it. I know it'll bring me more peace to just forget, but those memories of my life still…I don't know." Then Cupid gave a small smile and change the subject, "So, what have I missed? Anything extraordinary happen since I've seen you last?"

Tooth signaled for some tea and pulled Cupid over to a chair, "Well Pitch managed to give us a pretty big scare."

"I told you a nickname like 'boogeyman' would make any person turn evil," Cupid said accepting the tea cup from one of the small fairies with a nod. "Give me a name like that and I'll probably start turning love to hate." She joked lightly.

Although it was no laughing matter. Many, many decades ago in a fit of rage one Valentine's Day she had inadvertently learned of her ability, while in the right mood, could turn perfect pure love into unadulterated hate. It had taken her months to fix the damage she had done and even longer for her to forgive herself for the pain she caused those lovers.

"Well I lost the ability to fly for a bit."

She winced. That must have felt terrible.

"But thanks to our new guardian-."

Cupid almost spat out her tea mid-sip, "New guardian? When did this happen?"

Tooth smiled, "Yup, Jack Frost has become a guardian. A few years ago actually. Have you ever met him?"

"No," Cupid said her eyebrow twitching slightly in irritation, "and if I did it probably wouldn't be a cordial one. Some of my best laid plans have been ruined because of his mischief. Snow is NOT all fun and games, you know." There was also the small irritation that she had been killed in a snowstorm, but oh well.

"Well, ironically, his center is fun…"

"Why, am I not surprised?" Again she sipped her tea. "Can't seem to take anything seriously from what I've heard. Bunny was up the wall that one Easter, remember?"

Tooth took a deep breath, "Cupid…he was here a couple months ago."

She took another sip, "And?"

Another deep breath, "He…he knew your name."

Cupid lowered her tea cup slowly, "Everyone has heard of my name at least once in their lifetime these days. What with Valentine's Day and all," then mumbled to herself, "but a baby in a diaper, seriously? Completely unflattering."

"No…he knew your _name…_"

She almost dropped her cup. "H-how…"

Tooth looked at her tea, "He might be someone from your past."

"Did you tell-?"

"No!" She said quickly then quietly added, "I did promise after all."

There was a long silence in which Cupid pondered the things she had learned. Trying to decide on the best course of action.

Tooth finally broke silence, "So what are you going to do, Cupid? He could be-."

"Don't," Cupid interrupted. The aching in her heart reappeared the thought, "I-I can't get my hopes up again. You know what happened last time. Besides, I know for a fact that can't be. I witnessed it myself."

"But, Cupid, it could be true this time, miracles do happen."

Cupid gave her fairy friend a sad smile, "They do, Tooth. I see it every day." With a sigh she added, "But they don't happen for me. Of this I'm sure of. And even if it was someone from my past, I doubt it would be the one I want." With that the lady of love set her tea cup down on the table. Giving a false cheery smile she said, "Why don't we talk about something else. Surely something happier must have happened in the time I was gone?"

Tooth smiled and changed the topic quickly. However she had a feeling that even though she brushed if off so easily, Cupid wasn't going to stop thinking about it.

And she was right.

-Far, Far Away-

Jack smiled as he just finished bringing yet another successful snowfall to the sleeping and unsuspecting town in some northern part of the country.

Soft blankets of slow covered the ground, perfect for snow angels and snowmen and snowball fights.

Icicles hung from the rooftop of every house decorating them with their own crystal ornament.

Lakes were frozen over ideal for the people in town to skate on.

Interact patterns of frost covered all the windows of every home, just ready for children to draw little faces in the slight layer of cold.

"Wind," he shouted, "take me home!"

And off the winter sprite flew on the wind to the town of Burgess, home of his favorite believer.

-Up in the Sky-

The moon smiled down at Jack Frost as he flew and down on Cupid as she sat chatting with the Tooth Fairy. He smiled as the two pieces of the strange puzzle were finally moving into the correct place for the first time in over three hundred years.

Prayers for a constant companion, cries for what was lost, and unspoken pleas for something more to this life would finally be answered.

All he had to do now was watch.


	4. Chapter Three: Mistletoe is a Parasite

"No one is sure why it happens, but I heard it has something to do with how you smell. That's why perfume and deodorant are so popular." - Mae, age 9

* * *

"God gave me you for the ups and downs; God gave me you for the days of doubt…" Cupid hummed as she made her way to Burgess. A certain single mother wasn't going to find her true love today if she didn't lite a fire under it.

She slid to a stop on the edge of a roof. Smiling as the woman exited the house with her two children Cupid pulled out an arrow. Knocking it quietly she then pulled back the bowstring; she closed one eye so that she would hit the target.

"Gottch-."

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice from above shouted.

Cupid lost her concentration and the arrow flew into a nearby tree, missing the woman completely. She let out a growl of frustration, "Mudpies!"

A hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her around to face them, "You could have shot her!"

"That's my job," Cupid slapped the boy's hands off of her. However once she got a good look at his face her eyes widened. "Jack…is that?"

Jack gave her prideful grin, puffed out his chest, and gave a small noise of affirmation, "Jack Frost in the flesh, I take it you've heard of me. Bringer of ice. Guardian of Fun. " His expression changed once he got a good look at the woman in pink. Her hair was pink and so were her eyes and there was a slight healthy pink tint to her skin, but everything else was the same as the girl in his memories.

"Jack…?"

"Lissie?"

Cupid raised a hand and touched his cheek, afraid he was going to disappeared.

"Lis…I-."

She slapped his cheek soundly. "You jerk!" With that she flew up into the air and flew far away.

Jack was in a daze. He wasn't fully sure what their relationship was, but he knew she was angry. As soon as his mind registered what had just happened he flew off after Lissie.

Cupid flew and hid in a hallowed out tree. Once she heard the 'woosh' of Jack flying over her head she popped her head out. Fluttering in the air for a second above the tree she landed in the fresh snow. She looked up into the sky; the moon wasn't there (as it was during the daytime), she snarled quietly, "How could you do this to me? After over three hundred years…and now…he's back…"

"Lissie!" A body flew against hers and pinned her to the ground. She instantly knew the voice and put a name to it.

"Let me go!"

"No way, you're the one who slapped me!"

"Cause' it was your fault I died!"

Jack froze, giving her a chance to escape. She took it and flew…

-Far, Far Away-

"North! Mary!" Cupid called as she landed, almost crashing at the North Pole. "I need to hide." She told the two figureheads of Christmas between labored breaths.

Mary: North's wife. Cupid had brought them together half a century ago when Mary was a human and North, a guardian. She was a petite woman with tight blonde curls, bright blue eyes, and a small button nose. She dressed warmly, but was always wearing an apron as she always had something in the oven.

"From whom?" the tiny woman asked brushing floury hands on her apron. Cupid detected the slight scent of cinnamon on her, she must have been cooking.

"J-Jack."

North looked surprised, "What did Jack do to scare you so much?"

Cupid took a huge breath as she tried to regain a steady breathing pattern, "He's*gasp* my*breath*Jack."

"Cue," Mary said, holding the pink girl's shoulders, "try and calm down. Then tell us. Ok?"

She nodded trying to even out her breathing and in a minute she said, "Remember when I told you I was engaged before I died?"

Mary nodded sadly, holding her hands comfortingly, "You died in a snowstorm after having a fight him."

Cupid affirmed Mary's memory with another nod. "He's Jack. He's back and he's Jack Frost."

"North!" a voice called from far off. Cupid knew it to be Jack's.

"Hide me," Cupid begged clutching Mary's hand with both of hers tightly. "I can't face him yet. Please don't make me."

Mary looked to her husband and said, "Distract him. We'll be in the kitchen." With that she dragged Cupid into the kitchen just as Jack flew in.

Jack greeted North.

"Jack," North said almost nervously, "what brings you here?"

Leaning against his staff, Jack said, "I…found someone…"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen…

Cupid blew her nose, trying to stop from crying all over again.

"Shh, shh, it's ok sweetie," Mary said patting the pink woman on the back.

"I just…I just never thought I'd ever see him again…" Cupid trailed off. "I mean…I _saw_ him _die_. I never thought I'd ever have to face him again." She was silent until a terrible thought came to her, "What if he remembers our fight? I feel like such an idiot."

"Well, you can't do anything about it now," Mary said.

Cupid groaned and tugged gently on her pink hair, grabbing them in her fist. "I wish I could just disappear…"

A low commotion was heart outside the kitchen door.

Both girls turned to watch as the door to the kitchen swung open violently and everybody's favorite mischievous winter spirit flew through calling out, "Lissie!"


	5. Chapter Four: Flowers Wilt, Use Meat

"I know one reason kissing was created. It makes you feel warm all over, and they didn't always have electric heat or fireplaces or even stoves in their houses." - Gina, age 8

* * *

Cupid froze in her seat for a second. And that was all it took for Jack to catch up and grab her arm.

"Sorry," North said from the door, "he wheedled it out of me."

Mary gave a forced smile as the slight irritation at her husband started; she got up and said, "Well it seems that you two have much to talk about." With that she was left all alone, the room became very quiet.

"Lissie…"

"Jack," her voice cracked.

Jack turned to the door, "Who was that?"

"Mary," Cupid said as if nothing were abnormal, "North's wife."

"North has a wife?"

Cupid raised an eyebrow, "Course', ever heard of Mrs. Claus?"

Jack shook his head then turned back to look at Cupid.

Jack stared into her eyes.

Cupid could barely meet his. She noted that much had changed in his appearance in the 300 year separation. His hair had become snow white; his eyes that had once been a warm brown were now a striking blue. However his face still retained that boyish charm and that mischievous glint still hung in his eyes, lurking just beneath the surface of those ice blue orbs.

Cupid smiled, as she let those old feelings of love that were there when she was a human return, "I've missed you." Leaning forward she embraced him tightly.

Jack did not return the embrace. Slowly his hands crept up until they were gingerly cradling her, but it wasn't anything like the tight one Cupid gave. Slowly, and carefully, he disentangled her arms from around his waist, "Lissie-."

"It's actually Cupid now," Cupid said blushing.

"You're Cupid?" his expression was almost comical.

"Yeah," she said blushing a bit harder. Nervously she twirled a lock of cotton candy pink hair around her finger.

Jack smirked, "I thought Cupid would be a baby."

Cupid's expression darkened, "And I thought Jack Frost would be a wrinkled old geezer."

"Touché."

They both laughed slightly. And when they were silent once again the atmosphere changed. Cupid was smiling warmly at Jack.

Jack was smiling nervously back at her.

"I've missed you," Cupid whispered.

"You've said that."

"Oh," she blushed, "yeah. Sorry."

Jack shook his head, "No, it's fine. Really. It's just umm…" He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "who…what…were we exactly?"

Cupid's expression froze. "What?"

"Who, were you to me?" Jack bluntly asked, "When we were alive."

"We…" she fiddled with her fingers. "we were…engaged Jack. Don't you remember? You love me."

Jack's nose scrunched up, "Love? Us?"

The lady of love started to panic, "Yes, Jack." She grabbed his hand, "We were going to get married! That spring, but I died in a snowstorm after a fight we had and then you died the next day." Cupid was near tears, "I…I had to watch you…die. And I couldn't do a thing about it."

The winter spirit pulled his hand away, "Lis-Cupid. I think you're confused. I'm Jack Frost." He took a step back, "I'm all fun and snow," he blew a small flurry at her, Cupid waved it away as her face scrunched up, "love and that junk…just isn't fun."

It couldn't have hurt more if someone had grabbed her heart and repeatedly stabbed it. "But…Jack, I love you."

"Yeah, well, I don't love you." Jack said, "I don't know you and there has to be some kind of mistake because there was no way I could have ever been with you. Even when we were human, I think I'd remember something important like that." He gave a small laugh.

"Jack," Cupid said her hand on her chest, "you're breaking my heart. Do you know how long I've waited for you? After watching you die I gave up all reason for living, for whatever reason the moon brought me back I didn't care. I just couldn't imagine a world without you in it. But here's the thing," her expression darkened, "I couldn't die, only another immortal can kill you. So I wandered the earth for decades, making people fall in love even though I could never have it myself. And then I heard about Tooth, her memories. I thought that if I couldn't die then I could just forget. That's how we met, actually," she walked over to a chair, "I tried to steal my own teeth. In the end she caught me and I tried to get her to kill me. She took pity on me and gave me my teeth. I could destroy them and forget about you forever, it was my choice." She stood up and stalked over to him.

Jack looked almost frightened at her fury.

"But even though the pain hurt so much, remembering you hurt so much, I couldn't do it. Because, for some reason, deep down I didn't want to forget. I cherished those memories we had. The games, the laughs, the pranks, and the trouble we got into, the secret kisses, the smiles, the love…." Her face softened as she remembered those things. However her face hardened again as she continued, "I carried those beautiful painful memories for three hundred years! And how long have you known about me? A month?Maybe two? And even thought you know _of_ me, you don't **remember** me. So you didn't have to live one moment with the pain that I've suffered for hundreds of years."

"I was alone!"

"SO WAS I!" Cupid snapped. For a moment she felt the darkness rise in her. But she took a moment, calmed, and continued in an even voice. "But I was broken…too."

With that she flew quickly away, out the doors and brushing by Mary and North who were having a lover's spat in the hall. Their spat stopped as soon as Cupid flew by.

"What's wrong with her?" North asked rhetorically.

"Jack Frost…" Mary hissed slipping into her native Finnish accent. She stalked to the room where she found a flustered winter spirit trying to piece together what had happened. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"I'll go check on Cupid…" North said making a break for it. Trying to escape a woman with the strength of a heavy weight champion and the temper of an angry bear.


	6. Chapter Five: Music is the Food of Love

"If falling in love is anything like learning how to spell, I don't want to do it. It takes too long." - Glenn, age 7

* * *

"Cupid…"

"No North, leave me alone I can't…I can't deal with this right now," Cupid said pulling her knees closer to her chest as she sat atop the roof. North had found her there after searching for several of her and Mary's usual chit-chat spots.

North took a deep breath, "Cupid, he doesn't know. He's reacting the same way I did when you introduced me to Mary. I never thought I could deserve a woman as wonderful as her. And the truth is I don't, but she loves me anyway."

Rubbing her reddening eye she said, "I know you're trying to help, North, but it's not working. I just want to be left alone for a bit."

Father Christmas sighed, "Very well…I'll go see if Jack is still alive. Mary looked so angry when she went to speak to him."

"Alright," Cupid said and lowered her head into her lap.

North left.

Leaving Cupid alone with her thoughts.

But soon a creeping blackness started to take its hold on her. Her head snapped up, "Nor-

-Back in the Kitchen-

"How dare you do that to her…" Mary seethed.

"I don't know her-."

Mary picked up a frying pan and smashed it against the wall, "Don't interrupt me boy! You hurt her; you didn't even bother to think that she was telling the truth." Another blow to the wall. "I watched her suffer for years every Valentine's Day," she gripped the pan tighter, "and that was after I married North. I can't imagine all those Valentine's Days before."

_"What is wrong with women?"_ Jack thought as he saw the drastic change in emotions in Mary._ "Do I just catch Tooth on good days?"_

"Why did you say those things to her? You remembered her, you knew her name, how could you do that?"

"I don't," Jack sighed, "I remembered her once. I would need to see more memories to actually _know_ her."

Mary hit the wall again.

Jack jumped lightly. "What was that for?"

"I'm frustrated," Mary said slipping slightly into her accent. She chuckled, "Not exactly the Mrs. Claus you expected correct?"

Jack nodded.

Mary gave a light low laugh, "Me either. Never thought I'd make a good Mrs. Claus either." She sat down.

"So…how did you meet North."

" else?" Mary smiled. "She came to me one day while I was still human and told me that she was taking me to my soul mate. I thought she was a goddess so I knelt down and started to worship her until she snapped me out of it. She took me to see Northand she was right. North and I were really meant for each other." She had a strange look in her eye, Jack couldn't place it.

However anyone else could tell you what it was. Love.

The door opened slowly, "Hello…Jack…are you still alive?" North asked quietly.

"Very funny North," Mary said walking over to her husband and placing a kiss on his bearded cheek. She then frowned, "Where's Cue?"

"She wanted to be alone."

Mary nodded and placed her forehead against his.

"I've never seen this side of you, North, where has she been all this time?"

"I keep her safe," North said, "when Pitch attacked she was in safe house. I wasn't going to let Pitch get to her."

Mary blushed and grumbled, "Could have taken care of myself."

North put a tree trunk arm around his wife, "You'll always be my tsentr (heart). And I protect my tsentr." He kissed her gruffly and Mary giggled like a school girl.

It was almost cute to watch that big scary Russian Santa Claus hold and kiss such a petite Finnish woman.

A window flew open as a small swarm of tooth fairies carrying a small container of teeth. The fairies brought the container to Mary and dropped it into her hands.

"There they are," Mary smiled, "I had a feeling we'd need these. Tell Tooth I said 'thank you'."

The fairies cooed and flew off.

She handed the teeth to Jack, "Look again, maybe you'll see her. I'll go get Cue. By the time we get back you'll remember, she'll be here, the two of you can kiss and make up, and then you'll live happily ever after." With that she rushed off. "I can see why Cue loves her job."

Jack looked down at his teeth and was sucked into another memory of him and Cupid.

_"Jack…Jack…"_

_The vision focused in on a girl with eyes as blue as a summer sky. She smiled. "Jack, are you listening to me?"_

_"Yeah, yeah," he said brushing her off. He then tried to return to his nap in the summer's warm sun._

_The girl huffed. "No you're not or you would have answered my question."_

_Jack sighed and propped himself up on his elbows, with a crooked smile he asked, "What's your question, Lissie?"_

_The Lissie blushed hard and quietly asked, "Do you like me?"_

_There was a long silence._

_Jack sat up all the way as soon as he processed what it was Lissie had actually said, "Wh-what? N-no."_

_ "Oh…ok…" Embarrassed tears came into Lissie's eyes. Quickly she made the attempt to stand up and run off to try and save herself some of the embarrassment._

_"W-wait!" He grabbed her arm before she could get any further. "Lis…I…" Jack blushed. "I don't just like you…I-I love you, Lissie."_

_Lissie's mouth was open in a small 'o' of shock at his words. But a few seconds later she smiled, blushed, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then said, "I love you too, Jack."_

_Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Lissie giggled, taking his broader hand in her more delicate one. "Jack, let's play tag..."_

Jack's eyes snapped back to reality. He breathed in surprise. "Wow…we…she…I…wow…"

North laughed and slapped him on the back.

Smiling Jack delved into another memory.

_A smiling Lissie was sitting on a stump mid-autumn. "Well are you going to say something or what?"_

_Jack didn't know what to do, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wooden finger ring with a rose carved into it. "I-I want us to be married."_

_The color drained from Lissie's face. It took her several minutes to collect herself. All the while Jack stood there, the ring in his outstretched hand. Once she composed herself she smiled coyly. "I think I'd like that very much."_

_"Good," Jack sighed in relief._

_"But you have to beg," Lissie said._

_"That's not fair!"_

_She stuck out her tongue, "Is too. Am I worth it or not?"_

_Jack grumbled, "Please marry me…"_

_"Oh, not just begging, you have to beg on your knees."_

_"Lissie!"_

_"Chop, chop, Jack," she laughed._

_Thinking Jack came up with, "One knee." He got down._

_"Good enough."_

_"Lissette, please marry me."_

_Her smile then was the biggest and most beautiful he'd ever seen. "Yes..."_

He snapped back, his heart ached with the amount of love that was in that memory. There was no doubt in his mind, he loved her. He then realized that he still loved her. He was in love with Cupid.

"Guys, we have a problem! Cupid is gone," Mary said bursting into the room, she then raised her bow and quiver full of love arrows, "and she left her love weapons behind. And look…" The weapons that brought love were now slowly turning black.


	7. Chapter Six: Love Cannot Be Cured

"It gives me a headache to think about that stuff. I'm just a kid. I don't need that kind of trouble." - Kenny, age 7

* * *

"Where am I?" Cupid cried. "Let me go."

"I don't think so my dear," a deep seductive voice said to her.

In the darkness Cupid couldn't see. And the ropes that bound her were so tight she couldn't feel her arms. "Who are you?"

The voice chuckled. "This isn't about me; it's about you, my dear. Tell me, how does it feel to be totally rejected by the man who you faithfully loved for over three hundred years? The fear. Tell me, my dear, tell me."

"J-Jack will-."

"But he doesn't love you anymore, does he?"

Cupid felt the anger, the bitterness; the anguish, the despair, and the hatred build inside her. "P-please stop."

The voice started to sound offended, "Stop what? I'm only telling you the truth. Jack Frost doesn't love you. Jack Frost denies ever loving you. And all this time, you've been in pain. Suffering for the love you thought you had. So tell me, how does this 'ultimate betrayal' make you feel."

As the voice spoke Cupid felt her strength weakening. The love was slowly fading from her heart. The faces of those she loved were all that were keeping her there. North, Mary, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, Jack…Jack. "Hateful…" she snarled.

The bonds were gone as a dark version of Cupid, Anti-Cupid rose.

"Tell me, Cupid, what goes together better that fear and hatred?"

"I can't think of anything else, Pitch."

-Back at the North Pole-

"Gather the guardians," North said to Mary as the rushed down a hallway, "I'll go after Cupid."

Mary nodded and ran off down another corridor.

"What's happening?" Jack asked as they ran to where he kept the sleigh.

"Cupid has lost love," North mumbled climbing into the sleigh. "This could be very dangerous."

Jack flew alongside, "Why?"

North's expression turned dark, "Love is an unstable emotion. So Cupid is an unstable spirit, if she is influenced wrongly she can turn from love to hate. And instead of spreading love, she'll spread hate. Be wary Jack, she'll fight with no restraint."

-Meeting Room-

"What's wrong?" Tooth asked after she, Bunnymund, and Sandman responded to the call.

"Cupid is going dark," Mary said, "North told me to tell you to spread out and find her. If we don't hurry it'll be near impossible to reverse."

Bunnymund opened a rabbit hole, "I'm on it." He jumped through to begin his search for Cupid.

Sandy was off on his sand after a nod and Tooth flew off as fast as she could, ordering her fairies to spread out the search for Cupid.

"Please find them," she said in a hushed whisper.

However she didn't see that the weapons of love's once pink tint had been devoured by the hateful blackness.

-With Anti-Cupid-

"They're coming, I can feel it," Anti-Cupid sneered.

Pitch laid a hand on her shoulder, "Easy, let them come to us. Our revenge will be so much sweeter if we wait."

Anti-Cupid smirked, "Knowing them, we won't be waiting long."

And she was right. It wasn't long before Jack came flying through the Eiffel Tower.

"Cupid," he gasped as he took in her appearance. Hair as black as night, her clothing was black as well, and her eyes…it wasn't the color that frightened them, but it was the hate that burned in her blood red eyes.

"Took you long enough," she chortled, "thought I was going to have to come out and find you. But I guess I'll start with you, and then just wait for the rest to find me. And kill them one by one."

Jack pointed his staff at her, "Don't do this Cupid. This isn't you."

"WHY DO YOU CARE!" she snarled.

"Easy my dear," a smooth voice slipped out of the darkness and a hand appeared on her shoulder. "You're going to want to relish in this one. He's the one who hurt you the most so…"

"He deserves to suffer the most," Anti-Cupid hissed.

Jack watched her face twist in hate and disgust. "Cupid, please, snap out of it-."

Something heavy knocked Jack off balance and he hit the wall.

"My turn," Anti-Cupid almost sang and pounced. Jack dodged. The chase went on for, what seemed to Jack, forever. Anti-Cupid would attack and he'd managed to get out of the way just in the nick of time.

Finally she had him cornered.

"Goodbye, Jack Frost," she spat his name as though it were a curse.

"Lissie!" Jack shouted just as she was about to stab him. She paused. "Please, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

Her hand holding the sharpened spice of metal lowered her eyes were slightly confused, "For what?"

Jack took a deep breath. If he could somehow say the right thing and change her back them it would be over. "For hurting you."

"What are you waiting for, finish him!" Pitch shouted.

Anti-Cupid thrashed her head around violently. An inner battle commenced. "I…can't!"

Pitch snarled, "Then I'll do it myself!"

"No!"

Pitch attacked with his scythe, however just before it reached Jack, Cupid jumped in front of him. "Jack," her words seemed to get caught in her throat.

"Foolish girl," he snarled and went to attack Jack again. However was distracted as the Guardians found them. And in an instant he disappeared into the darkness.

"Lissie," Jack whispered pulling the dying Anti-Cupid onto his lap. Slowly her appearance changed from black to pink once again. "Lissie…"

She smiled, a small trickle of blood coming from her mouth, "I'll always love you, Jack Frost…"

"I love you, Lissie, I remembered. Please don't die." Jack begged, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice growing more and more weak. And in an instant her eyes closed and a long last breath escaped from her lungs.

Jack felt empty, for the first time he could remember he felt overwhelming sadness. Her skin was still warm as he held her empty body in his lap. She was still as beautiful as the day he had fist lay eyes on her.

"Lissie," Tooth said softly and sadly.

That was all it took. For Jack Frost to cry out in pain and sorrow.


	8. Chapter Seven: Love Is a Sweet Tyranny

"Love is the most important thing in the world, but baseball is pretty good too." - Greg, age 8

* * *

Cupid blinked several times. Not sure what was happening. The last thing she could remember was an immense amount of pain. A sharp, pricing in her chest. Her hand was wet as she touched the pain. Then blackness. And now she was here. Well wherever she was, it was comfortable. A soft and smooth surface that was cool to the touch. She could imagine just laying here for all of eternity, while the worlds around her crumbled away.

She and Jack could…Jack. That got her attention and her mind snapped to attention as a wave of emotion took over. First a joyful love, then a burning hatred, a heavy sorrow, and then a comforting love again.

"What's going on?" Cupid moaned trying to move.

Wherever she was, it was bathed in the purest of white beams. Cupid could tell for darkness was on the edges of the light, the light acting like an army of beams that kept the grim darkness at bay. Groaning she tried to sit up, her muscles were a little stiff, but there was no pain as there should have been since she just took that scythe to the chest.

The scythe. _"That's what happened to me…Pitch. He…he was going to hurt Jack and I-."_

"Hello, Cupid," a voice said. It was soft and gentle, like a smooth white light caressing her ears.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the man in the moon," he said settling next to her.

Cupid thought the irony that now, after she had found Jack and now that he had rejected her, which he shows up.

She could sense a smile behind the white beams. "You have been a needy spirit. But still one of my most prized spirits. O' bringer of love."

She frowned. Was he complimenting her? Or chiding her?

"Cupid, I want you to take a look down there." Somehow Cupid knew where to look without direction from the disembodied voice.

There were all the guardians and Mary at the North Pole. Mary was crying into North's shoulder as he tried to comfort the seemingly tiny woman compared to the massive size of North's arms. Many of the teeth fairies were weeping as Tooth buried her eyes in a handkerchief. Bunny, he didn't cry, but his face was that of pain. Sandman wasn't 'speaking', but only looked down as the company mourned. And Jack…

_"Oh, Jack…"_ Cupid thought.

He was still holding her body in his arms as she lay on a sort of pedestal.

_"Is that why everyone is so sad?"_ Cupid thought her eyes widening.

"I love you, Lissie," Jack whispered into her ear. However she could hear it as if he were standing right there. "Please come back…" She then knew. This was a funeral. She was dead. Jack loved her. She was dead. He was crying over her.

"Jack!" Cupid called out, "I'm here I'm alright!" She looked around for the place of the voice, "Why can't he hear me?"

"You're dead, Cupid," the man in the moon said, "isn't this what you wanted? An end?"

"No!" Cupid jumped up, her white wings flying up to attention. "No." She looked down at her funeral. "Not anymore…I-I just found him…"

There was silence.

The man in the moon seemed to be smiling although she couldn't see him through his light, "Do you want to return to them?"

Cupid looked back to the guardians, "Yes…yes please…"

-Back at the North Pole-

Jack just sat there, running his fingers through Cupid's pink hair. He couldn't believe she was gone. He had just gotten her back and now she was gone again. Life just never seemed to be fair for him.

"Jack, you need to move," Tooth said, "you need to rest."

"Tooth is right," Bunny said, "you can't sit there for the rest of your life, mate."

Jack didn't answer.

Tooth sighed and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Jack…"

He reacted violently. Jerking her hand off his shoulder in a flash, "No! I'm not leaving…not again…not now…"

Sandy made an arrow towards the door. Indicating that they should leave Jack alone for some time. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Once everyone was gone Jack looked back to Cupid's face. She looked so peaceful. Her lips were turned up slightly in a sort of smile. Her cheeks were still slightly pink as if she had just a bit of life left. However she was cold, even colder with him holding her.

"I'm sorry, Lissie," Jack whispered, tracing her jaw, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. You shouldn't have died, I should have…I should have protected you…I shouldn't have hurt you…I should…" He trailed off. Letting out a choked sob he leaned down and planted a last kiss on her cheek. "Goodbye, Lissie…" With that he stood up to leave.

A low groan came from her lips, "Why are you saying goodbye?" Her eyes flickered open and she smiled, "I haven't gone anywhere..."

"Lissie," Jack whispered then burst out into a grin, "Lissie!" He held her tightly. "I thought you were dead."

"I was," she groaned, "can I breathe now?"

He pulled back enough to give her space to breath and gasped at her eyes. Instead of their pink they were a striking blue. Just like his. "Lissie…your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They're blue…"

She smiled and kissed his lips, "I guess they're a gift…they show who brought me back."

Jack smiled and kissed her back.

* * *

***Applause***

**Thank you, thank you! What was that? You want an encore? Well if you insist! Just one more week!**

***cricket noises***

**Heh…**

**There is one more chapter left in the story. However "idle hands leads to…whatever" so go over to my profile and vote on what you think I should write next. I have sooooooooooo many choices.**

**I have 30+ followers on this story so I know I should get some response. I have choices ranging from Doctor Who to Charmed and so many crossovers I'm going cross-eyed (heh…see what I did there? Play on words…never mind…)**


	9. Chapter Eight: Who, Being Loved, Is Poor

"Love is foolish...but I still might try it sometime." - Floyd, age 9

* * *

Cupid laughed merrily as Jack chased her around the snowbanks of Burgess.

"You can't catch me!"

"You want to bet!" Jack shouted as he picked up speed to catch her.

In a manner of seconds Jack had tackled Cupid in the snow. Her weapons were about a foot away, and out of her reach as Jack managed to pin Cupid down. Giving a pout, Cupid said, "Fine…you win."

Jack smirked. "So what's my reward?"

She leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the nose. "Happy?" She smiled sweetly. Jack turned slightly pink at her actions.

"Jack!" some of the children shouted. Jack stood up and helped Cupid up as well.

"Who's this?" Jamie asked.

Jack put a hand around Cupid's waist, "This is Cupid."

Jamie and the other children's eyes widened.

Cupid smiled. Most children believed in love. And now that she had her love back, she could be seen. "Hello."

"So you're the lady who shoots people?" one little girl asked.

Cupid nodded.

"Cool!"

Cupid giggled.

Jack smiled.

"Jack, why are you holding Cupid like that?"

"She's my girlfriend," Jack replied, albeit tuning a little pink in the cheeks.

Jamie walked up to her and Jack. Cupid knelt down. "Yes, Jamie?"

His eyes widened, "You know my name?"

Cupid nodded, "In fact." Her wings popped open as she remembered the job that had been interrupted with the reunion of Jack. "I belive my job is calling." She slowly flew up.

Jack called out as she started to fly away, "H-Hey, wait for me!"

"Try and catch me!"

All the children and Jack laughed as they flew/ran to catch up with the giggling love spirit. "I'll always catch you!"

Cupid laughed, "You wanna bet!"

Jack picked up speed, "Oh yeah."

The children laughed as Jack shot ahead to catch up with his Cupid.

And so with laughter, love, fun, and their memories made whole they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**To my dear, lovely, readers **

**Sadly, again, this story has drawn to a close and I am not planning on doing a sequel. (No matter how much anyone begs, so don't bother :p) However I like to keep busy and fanfiction is my favorite pass time, I have a poll going on to see what I should write next. Please tell me what you want! I like to write what people will read! So go vote on my profile for the next story. Here are the choices. **

**Sherlocked Not Actual Title [Sherlock] {Romance/Mystery} (3 installments) Sherlock/OC**

** Pamela Halliwell Chronicles [Charmed/Hobbit/Lord of the Rings] {Romance/Adventure} (6 installments) Legolas/OC **

**Doctor-X [X-Men/Iron Man/Incredible Hulk/Thor/Captain America/Avengers] {Family/Friendship/Romance/Adventure} (6+ installments) Loki/OC **

**The Psychic Not Actual Title, Undecided At The Moment [Doctor Who] {Unsure} (3(+ maybe) installments) Doctor/OC**

**Merlin Fanfiction Not Actual Title [Merlin] {Romance/Fantasy} (1 installment) Merlin/OC **

**Narnia;OC Not Acutal Title [The Chronicles of Narnia] {Romance/Adventure} (4 installments) Edmund/OC**

**Lady in Waiting [Doctor Who] {Sci-Fi/Romance} (6+ installments) Doctor/OC**

**Please vote quickly because I like to complete the story before I start posting. So you won't get anything until the first installment is done and typed up on a file somewhere hidden in the bowels of my computer! XOXOXO, Joopie**


End file.
